


Bad Romance [2]

by LunaEchelon



Series: Lady GaGa/OFC Series 1 [2]
Category: Lady Gaga (Musician)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 04:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaEchelon/pseuds/LunaEchelon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stefani gets with the girl from the club!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Romance [2]

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second Lady G fic. Thank you to Nat for pushing me for a second one.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not know or own Lady Gaga and to the best of my knowledge she has no clue about this, any similarities between this story and your life is a complete coincidence. Not meant to upset or offend.  
> How characters act in this fic is not a representation of how they actually are IRL.

Her name was Amelia, but she went by Amy and her hair was white blonde – the lights had made it look purple in the club.

Her tattoos were bright and outlandish on her slim and toned arms, the ones on her back were shaded and full of dot-work it was all clear in the bedroom lighting.

Stefani had got her back home and she knew exactly what she wanted to do. Just a bit of fun, she’d already had hers.

 

Amy didn’t say much, just a few words here and there. Stefani loved the fact she bit her lip and acted coy. It wasn’t a turn on…but it wasn’t a turn off…it made her wonder just exactly what was she hiding? Was she really that innocent? Obviously not; Amy knew what she was doing – Stefani could tell that much.

They sat on the bed looking at each other for what seemed liked hours before Amy made her move, crawling towards Stefani in those tight jeans and lose top, the sides sagged and her nipples hardened more in the early morning air. Stefani had left the windows open for a reason.

 

Her bedroom was simple, a large king sized bed with black and white bedding, throw pillows over it, two chairs in the back corner of the room next to the entrance to her walk in closet. Teddy bears on the chairs, clothes on the floor, towels on a rack, simple wall art- abstract of course, dark curtains and a simple light fixture that pointed bright lights at all walls and illuminated the room perfectly.

 

Stefani bit her own lip and winked at Amy. She was never out of control. She was always the one who made the first move, dominated others and made them hers.

Tonight would not be any different.

Stefani countered Amy’s move and pinned her down, she leaned over and whispered in her ear “you’re mine tonight…I will have you.”

Amy giggled under her breath; Stefani felt it under her own torso before moving and giving her the come hither finger, patting the pillows; motioning for Amy to lie down. Like a good pet, she did as she was instructed.

Stefani had already kicked off her footwear and now twisted herself out of the tiny PVC dress she wore; standing naked in front of Amy she ran her hands down over her breasts kneading them briefly and then moving her hands lower, between her legs rubbing herself.

Amy bit her lip following Stefani’s actions over her clothes, crunching her stomach and arching her neck as her hands reached between her legs and the seem of her tight jeans rubbed against her clitoris.

 

Stefani climbed onto the bed and over Amy; she pushed her hands under her lovers back and undid the back of her top the ribbons flared out to Amy’s sides before Stefani pulled off the top revealing her perfectly formed breasts with her nipple piercings. More tattoo’s adorned her chest; a lock with an ornate design around it directly over her sternum and between her breasts, some scrip underneath her collarbones in French made Stefani smile; “J'veux ton amour, et je veux ta revanche”.

Stefani traced her finger from the dip between Amy’s clavicles down between her breasts to her navel and lower, stopping at the button on the jeans.

Stefani made light work of unbuttoning and unzipping the jeans, she pulled them down Amy’s firm legs, more tattoos down her right leg; flowers and vines all in black and grey. Stefani looked up and grinned, Amy wasn’t wearing any underwear.

 

Amy bit on her lip again, rubbed her hands down over her breasts; played with her nipples, she spread her legs further apart silently asking Stefani to carry on; they both knew what was going to happen tonight, it was just them and neither cared who the other was; no doubt it would be in the papers tomorrow but Stefani didn’t care; she dipped her head and licked at Amy’s clitoris while holding her hips down; once, twice before flicked out her tongue and licking inside her.

Stefani moved her hands under her lovers’ backside, kneading and scratching with her nails all the while licking and sucking at Amy.

Moving her hands and her face away Stefani played with Amy’s clitoris with her fingers, rubbing it lightly between thumb and forefinger, playing with the triangle piercing that adorned it. More UV activated jewellery made her want to fit a black light into her bedroom.

Amy moaned and squealed on the bed, placing her right leg over Stefani’s left shoulder as she felt fingers inside her, crooked and rubbing lightly before they were removed and replaced by Stefani’s tongue again.

Supporting herself on her left arm, Stefani lowered her right hand and ran it over her own clitoris her breathing hitched as she entered herself, her fingers moving slowly in and out, rubbing her clitoris. Stefani closed her lips around Amy’s piercing adorned clitoris, sucking and flicking her tongue over it as she rubbed herself, their moans and groans filled the air as she circled her tongue over Amy’s swollen clitoris and her fingers over her own.

Stefani looked up under heavy eyelids and watched Amy massage her breasts, play with her nipples, bite her lip. The sight turned her on even more and she could feel she was close; she moved her hand from herself and gripped Amy’s thighs licking and sucking at her clitoris; listening to Amy’s moans, sighs, groans and squeals.

She came. She cried out Stefani’s name. She lay trembling on the bed.

 

Stefani kneeled up; resting her backside on her heels and placed one hand between her legs the other massaged her breasts, each in turn.

Twisting her hips as she stroked her clitoris, plunged her fingers deep inside herself she bit down hard on her lip, drawing blood as she came too.

 

Stefani crawled to one side of the bed and covered herself with the sheets as Amy got dressed and left.


End file.
